<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>剧透警告 by T_677</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082219">剧透警告</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_677/pseuds/T_677'>T_677</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_677/pseuds/T_677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve的时间线有足足七十年的空白，他花了相当长的时间去克服这给他的生活造成的种种困难。不久之前，他刚开始觉得自己适应的还算不错，只不过——不是什么大问题，但很恼人——在他开始补习流行文化的时候，每个人都知道的比他多。哦，除了Thor，也许，某些时候。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>剧透警告</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve的时间线有足足七十年的空白，他花了相当长的时间去克服这给他的生活造成的种种困难。不久之前，他刚开始觉得自己适应的还算不错，只不过——不是什么大问题，但很恼人——在他开始补习流行文化的时候，每个人都知道的比他多。哦，除了Thor，也许，某些时候。</p><p>最初，Steve只是发现在公共场合读小说不是个好主意，在地铁、咖啡店、公园先后经历了“我外婆最喜欢这部小说，Ann死的时候她哭了一个下午”，“嘿，我也在读这个，你看到男主角发现自己的搭档背叛了自己那一段了吗”以及“医生就是凶手，我看到第三十页的时候就猜到了”之后，Steve决定把读小说，尤其是推理小说，当成一件私密的事情来做。</p><p>紧接着，在Steve开始像平常人一样在电视机前消耗时间的时候，更多的烦恼接踵而至。</p><p>“这部剧很扯。”Clint在没抢到遥控器的时候话总是特别多，“男主角的好朋友第一季结尾的时候车祸死了，传闻是因为演员想去接别的剧，但谁知道，第二季他又复活了，以僵尸的形式！你相信吗？这明明只是个家庭剧而已！”</p><p>“别看这个，Steve。”Natasha走路总是没有声音，所以当她突然在Steve身后说话时效果格外惊悚，“这个女人花了整整七季的时间跟兄弟两人纠缠，相信我，你不会喜欢这个的。”</p><p>“穿红衣服的死了。”每次Tony端着咖啡杯经过客厅总会面无表情地丢出这么一句，他甚至都没有费心看电视上到底在播哪一集。</p><p>当Steve终于选定Thor跟自己分享一部电影时，这位半神在片头放完之后面色沉重地转头看他，“你该知道，吾友，校长会死。”</p><p>Bruce惜字如金，而Steve欣赏他这种可贵的品质。只是，Bruce会不时从眼镜片后面瞟一眼电视，然后简短干脆地说：“他在撒谎。”</p><p>这没什么大不了的，Steve对自己说，他的朋友们不是有意的，而且猜剧情也不是唯一有趣的事，他仍然可以欣赏那些感人的爱情和神奇的——</p><p>“他的未婚妻是骗子。”Tony在Steve肩膀附近压低了声音，就像恶作剧幽灵那样朝他吹气。</p><p>“这不可能！”Steve吃惊地叫出声，“她放弃了自己的事业！”<br/>“骗局。”Tony向后靠进沙发里，露出神秘笑容。“哇哦，这感觉真不错。”</p><p>“什么不错？”Steve皱起眉头盯着电视机，还在纠结故事是怎么发展成Tony所说的那个样子。 而Tony只是在他旁边耸耸肩，看起来并不打算告诉他。</p><p>当时Steve并不知道随后的一个周他都不能在Tony面前看任何电影或者是阅读有字的东西，因为Tony会狠狠地、毫不留情地告诉他接下来会发生什么，甚至是“下一章会教你怎么让发酵面团更松软，Steve。”好吧，谢谢了，看起来《一百种家常点心》也不是好的选择。</p><p>“所以这到底是为什么？”Steve终于忍不住发问，他试着让自己看起来不像个开不起玩笑的老头。事实上，他只是不明白Tony为什么突然好像下定决心要惹恼他。没错，他们刚认识的时候确实有点……但男人的友谊总是很容易在冲突和战斗当中建立起来。在不知道第多少次穿着满是血污和烂泥的制服坐在一起喝啤酒之后，Steve以为他和Tony已经冰释前嫌了。</p><p>“剧透就像是把原本属于你未来的一小部分，不那么重要的一小部分，塞在手掌心里拿回现在给你看，而且只是飞快地在你面前张开手掌，全过程可能只要一秒钟。”Tony伸出手来演示，“你看见了，但你什么也没看清。当你嘴上说‘我不想知道’的时候心里其实已经好奇得要死了。”</p><p>“所以？” </p><p>“所以说你猜的没错，剧透的一切目的就是为了惹人生气。”Tony一本正经地回答，然后开始忍不住笑起来，直到自己在沙发上缩成一小团。</p><p>Tony是个未来学家，比世界上大多数人都聪明得多，他知道别人不知道的事，而且，Steve确信，他真的很喜欢惹恼别人。</p><p>*<br/>“来点剧透吧，Tony。”Steve也不敢相信自己有一天会主动这么说，他开始觉得又热又困，在一整栋倒塌的楼下面这可不是个好兆头。“他俩在一起了么？”</p><p>“你不会想知道的好吗，”Tony手上忙活着，声音紧绷，“明天就是周三，你可以自己看。”</p><p>Steve能想象到Tony现在的样子——手指飞快地动作，眉头紧皱，并且努力地分神和自己说话。这让他觉得格外安心，甚至在黑暗的、氧气正在迅速减少的废墟之中也是如此。</p><p>“Steve？”Tony在外面叫了一声，“你知道我会把你弄出去的对吧。”</p><p>“当然，”Steve回答，他尽量不用嘴巴呼吸，但窒息的感觉仍旧越来越难以忽视，“现在这个时候，也许一点剧透可以提神醒脑。”</p><p>“这么说吧，”Tony听起来忙得很，“结局有时候并没有那么重要。拿我来说，假如某个电视剧的结尾让我觉得不顺心我就买下它的版权，然后让他们重新拍个结局。”</p><p>“你这是作弊。”</p><p>“但我就能这么做，咬我啊。”</p><p>“讨厌的有钱人。”Steve哼了一声。</p><p>“下个周你会有一套新制服。”Tony说。</p><p>“是吗？”Steve睁开眼睛，坐起来一点。</p><p>“Clint会有一套新箭头，但是包在紫色的围裙里面。”</p><p>“愚人节？”</p><p>“不啊，不为什么。”Tony嘴里咬着什么东西，“我在给你剧透呢，把未来的一小片偷偷给你看。”</p><p>“多谢啦。”Steve觉得好笑，“你不应该说一些更具有戏剧性的吗？”</p><p>“要求还真多啊老头。”Tony不满地说，“新制服和紫色围裙没有戏剧性吗？”</p><p>“我不小心看过图纸了，”Steve摘下头盔小心地呼吸，“Natasha的快递是我帮她拆的。”</p><p>“没什么能吓到你是吧？”</p><p>“我可是一觉睡了七十年，你真觉得我会被什么吓到吗？”</p><p>“你会爱上我的，Rogers。”Tony停顿了一会儿恶狠狠地说，“将来的某一天你会发现自己无可救药地爱上了我，认为我打瞌睡的时候也照样魅力无穷，觉得我的屁股胜过好莱坞任何一个明星，你的生活会变得一团糟，就像我一样，但你毫不在意，”他继续说下去，把不安压在轻快的话语之下，让自己听起来自大又轻浮，“因为那时候你并不觉得自己有什么不对。”</p><p>“所有人都会说，‘哦老天啊Steve，那可是Tony Stark！’而你就只是傻笑，然后对他们说，‘是啊，瞧他多么完美。’”Tony干巴巴地笑了笑，手上捏着一把乱糟糟的电线。</p><p>“听起来很刺激。”</p><p>“你绝对想象不到，”Tony说，“我会在开会的时候偷偷捏你的屁股，而你根本不考虑告我办公室性骚扰，因为……因为你正忙着在Fury讲话的时候摆出扑克脸，防止粉红色的泡泡从你头顶冒出来塞满神盾的会议室。我们吵架吵得惊天动地，在床上也是如此，你弄坏了我最贵的那几件衬衫，却丝毫没有悔改之心。我怂恿你排在一堆孩子后面买冰激凌，你还因此上了报纸，而你不高兴只是因为我喜欢的口味已经卖完了。”</p><p>“我该为此担心吗？你知道的好像太过详细了。”</p><p>“我是个未来学家Steve，早就告诉过你这点了。”</p><p>“谁先开始的？”</p><p>“当然是你，爱情让你头脑发昏，然后我就说‘好吧，没啥大不了的，至少你很辣’。”</p><p>“谢谢夸奖。”Steve真的有点头脑发昏了，他对着一片黑暗笑出来，“但我觉得你在撒谎。”</p><p>“喂，Steve。”Tony的声音在他旁边，隔着东西，模模糊糊的，“等着瞧吧。”</p><p>墙壁发出轰隆隆的声响，混凝土和石块从上面某个地方滚落下来。Tony站在原本被堵住的门口，盔甲破破烂烂的。“走吧，大英雄。”他跨过地上的重重障碍，来到Steve身边，“你可以自己去验证。”</p><p>“那是什么时候发生的？”Steve拉住伸向他的那只手，执着地问。</p><p>“明天，或者永远也不。”Tony歪了歪脑袋，看着Steve胸前的星星，或者他身后的废墟，”告诉过你了，如果我不喜欢这个剧情，可以买下版权让他们重新写。我不会帮你出这个钱的美国队长，但你可以自己想办法。你看，未来有很多种，我只不过展示了最糟糕的一种。”他的脸上堆出笑容，“走吧，咱们接下来要去大吃一顿，关于未来我最能确定的就是这个了。”</p><p>第二天晚上他们还是一起看了电视剧，男女主角接吻的时候Tony已经睡着了两次。在那之前，他毫不留情地剧透了Steve——为此不得不说服Pepper帮他收买了编剧。Steve看得津津有味，好像压根不记得自己已经知道了结尾这件事。他不小心把半袋巧克力糖撒在Tony的身上，却故意不去捡起来，仅仅是想看他醒来之后恼火的样子。</p><p>他已经开始变得不可理喻了，Steve意识到，但他并不真的介意，而Tony大概还对此一无所知。“等着瞧吧。”Steve伸出手揉乱了Tony的头发。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>